Always by your side
by Stradivaria
Summary: UA. Quando nada mais é certo, há que entender o valor das palavras. Se elas reconfortam ou se incomodam. Mas o que os lábios não dizem, o coração mostra.


**Always by your side**

A nave flutuou sobre águas calmas e espelhadas, tão límpidas que era possível discernirem-se as fileiras de corais, anémonas de cores vibrantes e alguns cardumes de peixes luzidios como a prata fluida. Algumas rochas projectavam-se para fora das águas pacíficas, cobertas de musgo verde e limos. Aquele ambiente, iluminado pelas luzes cativantes de uma aurora boreal permanente, transmitiam uma sensação de paz e serenidade.

Porém o tempo enganava. Aquele mundo era também gélido, podendo-se encontrar alguns icebergs flutuando ao sabor das correntes incertas daquele extenso oceano. Provinham do imenso continente gelado que insistia em fazer-se presente no horizonte. Cada vez mais se aproximavam dele, rasgando o vento glacial e perturbando a superfície das águas cristalinas.

Quando finalmente pousaram em cima do gelo sólido, a porta da nave abriu-se, deixando sair uma jovem, de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, como duas esmeraldas faiscantes. Envergava um manto longo e escuro, de bordas verdes e linhas prateadas decorativas. Este contrastava fortemente com o estilo dela, visível nas luvas rosas e nas mangas rendadas. Isto porque Ayashii o tinha pedido emprestado apenas por uma questão de utilidade, pois não tinha encontrado mais nada que a pudesse proteger daquele vento cortante.

Atrás dela vinha Biospark, também ele com um manto escuro. O seu cabelo alvo revoltou-se com o vento, e ele escondeu a cara no cachecol. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que ele e Ayashii se tinham encontrado, e em como lhe deu o seu cachecol emprestado quando ela estava molhada e a tremer de frio.

Naquele momento uma pequena pontada de culpa trespassou-o como uma seta: não devia tê-la arrastado para aquela situação. Estavam, naquele momento, sujeitos a um tempo agreste, procurando por um cristal sobre o qual até mesmo o Oráculo tinha dúvidas da sua existência, e ela estava a tremer de frio.

Tirou o cachecol e passou-o pelos ombros dela, tapando os cachos do cabelo. Ayashii ergueu a cabeça, fitando-o, antes de murmurar:

- Não era necessário. - Embora o toque dele a reconfortasse, tal como uma caneca de chocolate quente num dia de Inverno.

- Era. Estás a tremer de frio, não devias ter vindo. Talvez seja melhor voltares para a nave. - Virou o rosto enquanto falava, de forma a evitar olhar directamente para os olhos arregalados dela.

Para a moça, a sensação quente de há poucos minutos antes transformara-se num cubo de gelo. Parecia mesmo que a temperatura havia baixado mais dez graus. Cerrou os punhos, fincando as unhas na palma da mão.

- Eu não entendo. - Apertou o manto contra o corpo, antes de passar as mãos pela ponta pendente do cachecol. Puxou-o, tirando-o dos ombros, e estendeu-lho.

- Arrastámos-te até aqui, ao fim do mundo, há procura de uma coisa que provavelmente nem existe. É peri...

- E eu sou uma dama indefesa? Julgas que eu sou uma pobrezinha assustada? - Interrompeu-o, e o tom de voz começou a subir conforme ela corava. A neve estremecia com o eco de cada sílaba.

- Não exactamente. - Tentou desculpar-se, mas o estrago estava feito. Em vez de ela se proteger, parecia querer tomar parte numa batalha. E, ao fitá-la, pálida, lembrando-se de quando ela se atrapalhava ou engasgava misteriosamente, parecia-lhe que Ayashii se esforçava demasiado para uma dama.

- Mas é o que parece. - Virou-lhe as costas, determinada, e procurava distanciar-se em passadas largas e decididas.

- Não entendes! - Gritou-lhe, à espera de a ver parar ou abrandar, mas tal não aconteceu. Ela continuou, baixando a cabeça contra o vento gelado.

- Percebi perfeitamente! - Atirou-lhe, sem interromper o seu caminho. Ia encontrar o Cristal Icelius sozinha, se assim fosse. E assim podia provar a todos que era capaz, especialmente a Biospark. Espreitando por cima do ombro, apercebeu-se de que o rapaz de olhos cor de ametista também já tinha iniciado o seu caminho.

Separada dos outros, pôde alongar-se em memórias. Como quando sonhava com ele e ela, juntos. Corou, escondendo o rosto na gola do manto, mas a recente discussão fez com que rapidamente o rosto retomasse a sua cor anterior. Naquele momento, todos aqueles sonhos lhe pareciam distantes e vãos, como os fragmentos de um espelho partido. Ela era apenas mais uma, apenas estava ali por causa dos seus pais, dos quais não tinha nem uma mera recordação. Agora odiava aquilo tudo, a situação em que se encontrava, o silêncio que a perseguia. E a neve que rangia debaixo dos seus pés era a única coisa que quebrava aquele silêncio.

Do outro lado do enorme monte gelado, Biospark prosseguia, taciturno. Se, por um lado algo lhe dizia que talvez aquela atitude não tivesse sido a melhor, pelo outro lado pensava que era melhor protegê-los a todos antes que as verdadeiras Sombras erguessem as garras. Temia por eles, uma vez que cada um era seu amigo. Meta, Aria, Samyia e todos os outros que se haviam juntado à mesma causa comum. E Ayashii... ela era diferente. Havia algo de estranho, de fascinante nela, alguma coisa que transcendia os seus pensamentos.

- Talvez se falasses com ela... - Uma voz interrompeu o silêncio gélido, e ele escorregou, apanhado de surpresa. Olhou em volta, mas não se vi nada para além de um céu estrelado de onde escorriam longas cortinas de luzes verdes, rosas, lilases e azuis.

- Quem está aí? - Perguntou ao vento, e a questão ecoou melancolicamente no meio da imensidão branca. Mas parecia que estava sozinho, como sempre suspeitara que estivera.

- Ora, só um espírito passageiro. Mas o seu dilema é bem mais...

- Eu não vou falar disso. Principalmente com o vento. - Resmungou, visivelmente incomodado. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou a caminhada, ando pontapés no gelo solto.

- Mas seria melhor. É obvio que há qualquer coisa por ela. - A vozinha tornara-se agora melosa, insistente e irritante, e Biospark corava. Num misto de raiva e de outra coisa que ele desconhecia o que era.

- Isto é obra do Oráculo, não é? - Perguntou, começando a sacudir a neve dos ombros, como se tentasse enxotar algum insecto. Aquelas palavras faziam-no pensar em coisas que não tinha reflectido antes. E se assim era...

- Alguém terá de dar o braço a torcer. - Aconselhou-o, ao qual ele respondeu rapidamente:

- Eu não sou. - Cruzando os braços. A voz suspirou.

Ayashii estava quase a deixar a montanha de gelo para trás, pensando em como já devia estar perto. As poucas indicações que tinham conseguido apontavam para aquele local. Tirou do interior do manto o báculo negro com um orbe na ponta, rodeada por outras quatro esferas, mais pequenas e coloridas. Asas transparentes estavam suspensas no globo escuro.

Deu três passos antes de esbarrar com alguém. Quando olhou viu que era Biospark. Baixou os olhos, e mergulharam, mais uma vez no silêncio. Cada um era impelido a falar, mas algo prendia a fala.

- Eu... - Ele depressa se calou, e nem mesmo ela parecia encontrar palavras. Os seus rostos estavam próximos, quase tão próximos como nos seus sonhos. E isso fazia-lhe tremer as suas mãos.

- Eu... peço desculpa. - Hesitou, mas por fim as palavras escaparam dos seus lábios. Desta vez o seu rosto abriu-se num misto de surpresa e de emoção. Era como se um raio de sol abrisse caminho entre nuvens cerradas, embora a metáfora talvez não fosse a melhor.

- Agi como um idiota machista. - Suspirou, mas ela pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro, confortando-o.

- Não foi por mal, eu compreendo. És só um pouco protector. - Também hesitou, por remorsos. Na altura respondera-lhe pouco melhor do que a atitude dele para ela. - Eu também não estive melhor.

- Não. - Segurou-lhe o queixo com uma mão, e ela sentiu um leve arrepio agradável percorrer-lhe o corpo. - Estavas certa.

Foram interrompidos por um flash de brilho momentâneo. A princípio, confusos, limitaram-se a olhar, à procura de alguma coisa. Só depois avistaram aquilo que parecia uma esfera translúcida, azulada e com uma aparência nublada.

- Icelius. - Murmuraram, expectantes. Apanharam o cristal, que apesar de tudo era surpreendentemente leve. Agora que finalmente o tinham, podiam regressar.

- Eu só queria que finalmente tivessem todos um mundo melhor, com mais oportunidades. Que estivessem a salvo. Mas para isso ainda há tanto a batalhar. - Biospark falava mais para si do que para outro alguém.

- E eu estarei sempre ao teu lado para isso. - Ayashii respondeu-lhe, e ambos fitaram o horizonte, sublinhado por uma massa líquida que reflectia a aurora boreal. Um horizonte que tanto prometia desafios quanto esperanças.

* * *

Bem, breve explicação:

- Esta foi a fic (primeira fic) oneshot que fiz de leilão, para a Lilly/Acquarelle. Assim, as personagens pertencem-lhe, e não a mim, e é baseado em Hoshi Navigation, que por sua vez é baseado em Kirby. Mas há referências a Cassidy e Rudolph, que são personagens minhas. Bem, é só.


End file.
